Inu' means dog
by Meikyuu Kanashimi
Summary: (A/U) InuYasha is next in line to become emperor, but when his love betrays him will he find comfort in the arms of a slave girl? Or will a devistating war tear them apart? [InuYasha/Piekea]
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything  
  
'Inu' means dog  
  
Chapter 1: Betryal  
  
InuYasha walked down the streets of his city. His father was Emperor of this great land and upon his marriage to Kikyou all of it would become his, for his father had reciently passed away.  
  
InuYasha had an older brother whom would have, under normal circumstances be given the throne. But, alas Sesshomarou showed no kindness towords the human race, being of full demonic blood himself. And was not seen fit to rule over the people he so hated and dispised.  
  
Hanyou's were deemed the best rulers. For they had some demon and human in them. Their demon half would help them rule with an iron fist. While their human half allowed them to feel compassion and love. Even though hanyou's made the best rulers they were not god for much else. They were outcasts and hardly any of them were married.  
  
He was excaption to that rule. For InuYasha was soon to marry his love Kikyou. She was a priestess at a local temple. It was love at first sight. She didn't care in the slightest that he was a hanyou. In fact she found his dog ears quite cute. No one had even seen them a cute before. They all thought it was strange. Some even ridiculed hi about it. Now they would get their just desserts.  
  
For InuYasha was going to become their emperor. He looked at the lights that lead the way. He had felt like going for a long solitary walk in the moonlight. It was around midnight and he couldn't sleep so he decided to walk. The full moon shone upon the ground, making it lighter than it normally would be at this late hour.  
  
He bumped into someone. He looked at the person and saw it wa shis beloved Kikyou.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, smiling innocently.  
  
"No, it's my fault," he said, wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her close to him.  
  
Kikyou snuggled against InuYasha. "Come," she said. :I want to show you something,"  
  
She lead him deep into the forests surrounding the capital. They stopped near a perfectally round lake. The water was silvery because of the full moom shining upon it's surface.  
  
Kikyou started to walk away from InuYasha, so he followed her.  
  
"No stay," Kikyou commanded. He did as he was told. She grabbed a handful of water and dashed on him. Then she began chanting rapidly in the ancient language of the country.  
  
"Kikyou?" InuYasha said.  
  
"I call upon the my goddess. Wipe him from every person's memory and take away his voice so that I may rule in his place," she finished in the vernacular of the city rather than that of the ancients.  
  
InuYasha tried to cry out but he had no voice. Then everything went black for the inu-hanyou as the spell took effect. The last thing he heard before had been Kikyou's evil laugh.  
  
He understood everything now. Kikyou hadn't really loved him. She had been using him to get his throne. Well if she thinks she can call on the gods she has another thing coming. The gods don't take orders from anybody he thought as the wave of darkness flowed over him.  
  
He awoke to find himself lying in the tall grass. He opened his eyes. To his surprise he was surrounded by a sea of extremely tall grass. It rippled and looked like a green ocean. InuYasha loved the ocean. But, he had only been there once as a child. Yet, he could smell salt. There was no way he could even be remotley close to the ocean. For the capital wasn't located remotley close to the sea.  
  
He forced himself to his feet. From here he could see the ocean! It was a vast blue expanse of water. It was beautiful. The place he loved. He wondered how he got here. Then it all hit him, Kikyou betraying him and everything. He punched his fist into the ground, trying in vain to vent his anger.  
  
He loved Kikyou. And she had done this! Sent him off to god knows where and taken the throne as emperess. What was the other part. Oh yes, everyone would forget him and he would have no voice. Now would be a good time to try and see if it worked a he prayed it did not.  
  
Nothing happened when he tried to speak. Try and try again. No matter how hard he focused no sound came out of his throat. InuYasha didn't notice the tears rolling down his cheek. He had lost his kingdom and they're was no way to get it back.  
  
The ocean. He felt the urge to throw himself right off the edge of the cliff right now. His final resting place would be the place he loved. InuYasha thought that would be the best thing to do in this situatuion. Why not? No one cared. No one even knew he existed. Who would ever care for him? Who could ever care for a lowly hanyou?  
  
His feet moved slowly towords that 20 foot drop into the ocean. Twenty steps till death...ten...five...one. He did it. He took that next step and fell off the edge. His eyes were closed and he was smiling as he fell to his certian doom.  
  
A fair skinned girl walked down the beach of Kanopus. She had brown hair that was very differient from the black hair that was normal for this region. Her skin was pale rather than the normal dark tan that most people had. Her hair was shoulder length.  
  
She had blue/green eyes. The girl was a slave, imported from a nearby country. Her name was Piekea.  
  
She had been sent to the sea shore to do some fishing. If she didn't come back with at least 5 fish she shouldn't come back at all. Did her master realize how hard it was? There had been a famine and lots of the fish had died. She hadn't even caught one let alone five. Piekea leaned against a rock and sighed. She couldn't last one day alone here.  
  
She had been staring the her rod so intently that she hadn't noticed the boat until it bumped the rod. There was something in it because it was so low in the water. The boat was very strange and not what she was used to.  
  
It was a boy! A boy was inside the boat! He had long white hair and dog ears. She prodded him with her fishing rod. He must be dead. was the conclusion she came to. His family couldn't afford a diecent burial and had to have him float away in a ship. But, then he moved. His eyes opened and he stared at her.  
  
"Who are you?" Piekea demanded to know.  
  
'The future emperor' InuYasha thought but he couldn't speak to answer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Running

Disclaimer: I do not own anything  
  
'Inu' means dog  
  
Chapter 2: Running  
  
Piekea continued to stare at the inu-hanyou with fascination. The only youkai she had seen, living so close to the sea, were the ones that lived in water. She felt an impulse to rub his ears. Who could resist? They looked so soft and before she could register her movements she was rubbing his ears.  
  
Who did she think she was rubbing his ears like that? Only one person had ever done that and that was. No use dweling upon the past. Kikyou could feed herself to the fish for all he cared. Even though InuYasha calimed he hated having his ears rubbed he made no move to stop her.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry," the girl said withdrawing her hands.  
  
What had possesed her to do that? Why did she do that? And just who was this guy with dog ears?  
  
"Who are you?" Piekea asked again, hoping for an answer.  
  
'Is this girl stupid or what?' InuYasha thought to himself. 'Can't she see that I can't talk?'. He looked around. Where the heck was he? He had been all over the country and hadn't seen anyhting like this before in his whole life. The smell of sand reached his highly sensitive nose.  
  
"You're a mute aren't you?" Piekea said.  
  
He nodded yes.  
  
"Then I'll have to give you a name," she said because she couldn't read or write, being only a slowly slave.  
  
Oh no, InuYasha thought. She's going to name me fluffy. That's Sesshomarou's nickname.  
  
"How about Inu? I heard that it means dog," She suggested smiling.  
  
InuYasha nodded. It was probabaly the closest to his name he was going to get. Then he noticed that the sun was going down. It was getting late.  
  
"Oh no. I didn't catch any fish," Piekea said. "Might as well go back," she said to herself. "Follow me," she motioned for hm to come.  
  
Silently he followed as the disk of light that is known as the sun set beyond the horizon and a blanket of darkness settled over the landscape.  
  
It was night as they arrived at the modest sized house that was situated on the cliff overlooking the ocean. She motioned for him to come inside.  
  
"How many fish?" a great deep voice said as soon as she had opened the door said.  
  
"Umm...none," Piekea squeaked and winced as he struck her and she went flying into a wall.  
  
"Stupid usless girl. Leave now before I decode to acually hurt you!," he commanded angrily, striking her again.  
  
Before he even knew what he was doing he lashed out at the man and knocked him out. He paused then pulled a very startled Piekea to her feet and dragged her outside.  
  
"You...killed him," she squeaked.  
  
InuYasha shook his head, as he let go of Piekea. She collapsed, crying. "Wat am I going to do now? The guard will kill me for sure," she sobbed to no one in particular.  
  
InuYashe felt a stab of pity for the poor girl. It was obvious that she had no family and it wasn't really her fault that she was born into a life that promised poverty and pain. He helped her to her feet.  
  
Piekea just looked at him, confused. "Oh no! My kitsune," she cried out and ran back to the house.  
  
She pulled her only friend in the world out of his cage that her cruel master forced him into. "Shippo are you okay?" she asked kindly.  
  
"Piekea!," Shippo cried out and jumped into her arms. "I'm fine, you?" he asked.  
  
"Fine. Let's go," she stated, running out of the house with Shippo in her arms.  
  
"Who's he?" Shippo said, pointing to the hanyou standing outside.  
  
"His name's Inu and he saved me from Ongi," Piekea explained.  
  
"Is he coming with us?" the ball of fur asked.  
  
"Are you?" she yelled over to InuYasha. He nodded. Might as well he thoguht. Nothin better to do.  
  
"Come on then," she said. And started running as fast as she could. Which is not very fast.  
  
InuYasha practally walked behind her she was going so slow. "Piekea, where are we going," the little orange furball asked.  
  
"I don't know," Piekea said. "I don't know,"  
  
A/N: I could use some ideas ((Curse you writers block!)). Anyway...please review it would make my day! 


End file.
